


Loss

by viiemzee



Series: The Insurance One-Shot Trilogy [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible sequal to 'Insurance'. Sometimes in life, the things you love you lose. It's simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

_Sooner or later in life, the things you love you loose_

_But you got the love I need to see me through_

She rolled over in bed and bumped her body against Sarah's, slinging one arm around her and burying her face partially into her shoulder, taking in the smell of this person who she could easily have become if she wanted to.

"Hey."

"Morning," Sarah answered, turning her head so that their foreheads were touching, and their lips were a hair apart. She grinned devilishly, slipping out from under Cosima's arm and sitting at the edge of the bed, pulling her The Clash t shirt on. Cosima rested her head on the pillow again, angling herself so that she could stare at Sarah dress, smiling to herself.

She didn't think she'd ever get to this point – sleeping with a clone of herself, in Canada, miles away and trying to forget the person who'd taken part of her heart with her to a science lab, laughing at her the whole way (she could only assume).

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that."

"I can't help it, you're gorgeous."

Sarah grinned and shook her head slightly before getting off the bed completely. "That's really narcissistic, Cos."

"I know," she laughed, rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling, puffing out a breath of air and closing her eyes. She could hear Sarah humming along to Stairway to Heaven in the kitchen as she made breakfast, and she could still feel the tingle from the previous night in her bones and her nerves, sending her whole body on a spiral of emotions and reminiscing. She shivered involuntarily, and opened her eyes to find Sarah standing above her, arms crossed, a silly grin plastered on her face.

"What?"

Sarah didn't speak; instead she swung one leg over Cosima's body, straddling her as she lowered her body down onto hers and brushing their lips together, sending a fresh new jolt of lightning through her body.

She'd lost Delphine, that much was true. She might have risked their lives, this much was also true.

But even though she'd lost something, she had Sarah.

 


End file.
